User blog:Heather the dragon rider/A Poem I wrote ;P
Here is a poem that I wrote last night. Now I'm not usually much of a poet, but for some reason this one just randomly popped into my head. And it's actually a serious one, (or serious-ish) cause usually I can only write silly and ridiculous ones that make no sense whatsoever. :P I might use it in one of my stories, but idk. It's kind of a metaphorical thing, and, well, you'll see. XP One fine day two mice were walkin', One called Bill and the other Rocken, They were both looking for a new abode, When they came to a fork in the road. One sign said: This path is hard, But at the end is a great reward. The other stated: This way Is easier, but ends in dismay. The first path was thorny and overgrown, The second was pretty and wellworn. "Which way will we go?" said Rocken to Bill, "I like the second one best, seems to have less hill." "I don't." said Bill, "The first one says There's a great reward, though the trail is a mess." "Well, I'm going this way." said Rocken, taking the second. "It's pretty, and the end can't be that bad, I reckon." So he walked off, leaving Bill to decide, By which sign would he abide? After a while, he finally chose; Taking the first path, though it looked morose. Meanwhile, Rocken, on his path that seemed good, Was liking it, til he came to a dark wood. Onward he walked, though, but then without warning, He got stuck in a swamp, and soon began mourning. "Oh, why did I take this trail?" he started to cry, "I'm sinking, and soon I am going to die!" But Bill slashed through the brush, And though the trail turned to slush, He braved the thorns and saw soon, A castle ahead, shining like the sun at noon. He wiped his paws and went right in, And found joy and happiness within. Even though his road had been rough, It ended at a place full of beauty and love. But what of Rocken, that foolish one? He thought he would die, and his life was done. As he sank deeper, he regretted his wrong, But then a great eagle came along. "What will you do, my foolish friend? Will you repent, or stay stubborn to the end?" "I wish I hadn't gone this way!" said Rocken in sorrow. "But it's too late to change now, that I know." "It is never too late to change your mind." Said the bird. "You will get a second chance, for I am kind." So he pulled Rocken out of the mud, And set him on the path that was good. Rocken made his weary way To the shining castle that day. So, Bill and Rocken live there still, In happiness, and eat their fill. Now there is a desicion for you to make; Which of these paths will you take? So, whaddya think? ;) Category:Blog posts Category:Poems